A Tangled Sleeping Beauty Tale
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Ratu Squalo dan Raja Xanxus akhirnya mempunyai anak juga yang bernama Fran, namun ternyata saat remajanya, anak itu mengalami kecelakaan yang tragis dan Pangeran Bel datang untuk menjenguknya. A new year fic, Bfem26. R&R


Happy new year readers and writers(?), maap telat banget uploadnya, sebenernya ini udah dibuat desember taun lalu(anjir, rasanya jauuh) tapi karena autor liburan, jadi kehalang. Mana pas liburan kagak ada layanan internet, bukannya bener-bener gak ada, cuma yah susah abis kaya mancing ikan teri diantara ikan cupang.

So here it goes, a new year fic for ya' all.

Hope ya like it :D

Enjoy! (btw, ini fic buatnya di YM, jadi dalam bentuk percakapan langsung gitu. maaf narasinya dikit..)

* * *

><p>Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan amat megah yang dipimpin oleh Ratu Squalo dan Raja Xanxus. Kedua pasangan ini udah dari dulu merindukan anak tapi tampaknya belum dikabulkan juga.<p>

Hingga suatu hari, ratu tersebut diberitakan mempunyai anak. Ratu Squalo pun senang sekali. Melihat isterinya senang, Raja Xanxus pun turut senang sehingga ia mengundang seluruh penduduk untuk menghadiri pesta kelahiran anak perempuanya.

Tepat pada hari pesta tersebut, raja dan ratu mengundang 3 peri yang mereka percaya dari dulu untuk memberikan berkat pada anak itu.

Bayi yang baru lahir itu ditaruh di keranjang bayi yang mewah oleh sang ibu, dan sesuai janji ketiga peri itu, mereka datang tepat waktu ke istana dan menghadap raja dan ratu lalu ke bayi mereka.

Lussuria : "Wah, dia lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?"

Sejenak Squalo dan Xanxus teringat bahwa mereka belum member bayinya sebuah nama.

Squalo : "Karena warna rambutnya hijau, kita kasih nama Fran aja"

Sang ratu menamai dengan alasan yang sama sekali gak ada hubungannya, Xanxus juga cuma ngangguk aja.

Peri pertama itu mulai mengucapkan berkat untuk bayi itu dilanjutkan dengan peri-peri berikutnya,

Lussuria : "Semoga anak ini tumbuh dengan sangat imut dan cantik dan suka warna pink!"

Mammon : "Semoga anak ini banyak duit, rajin bayar utang dan pajak"

Levi : "Semoga anak ini tumbuh bijaksana seperti bapaknya, dan melayani bapaknya"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Levi yang aneh itu. Akhirnya sekali dalam setahun dia dapat perhatian dari orang, tapi cuma untuk beberapa detik lalu suasana kembali normal.

Squalo : "VOOOOIIII Yaudah kalian boleh pergi!"

Mammon: "Tunggu,"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Mammon berubah menjadi serius,

Mammon: "Anak itu.."

Squalo: "Kenapa anak gue?"

Mammon: "Nanti pas remaja, anak itu bakal kena sesuatu yang membahayakan, tapi gue gak tahu itu apa."

Sang ratu terkejut mendengarnya,

Squalo: "Dia kenapa? Sakit?"

Mammon: "Kan udah gue bilang, gue gak tahu"

.

Mendengar ramalan tersebut, Ratu Squalo menjadi semakin galau,

Sekian pada pesta meriah malam itu, dan mulai saat itu pula ketiga peri tersebut berjanji kepada ratu dan raja untuk selalu menjaga anaknya.

.

Hingga kini putri itu tumbuh besar dan persahabatannya dengan ketiga peri itu semakin erat, kecuali Levi. Mereka selalu bermain bersama, dan peri-peri itu juga selalu menjaga anak itu bagai _bodyguard._ Padahal kalau dilihat dari ukurannya aja lebih tinggi anaknya.

Pada suatu kali di kamar Fran, Lussuria sedang menjahit, Mammon lagi beli sayur di pasar, Levi lagi nemenin bapaknya Fran. Karena Fran bosan, jadi dia ke kamarnya dan ketemu sama Lussuria

Fran : "Apaan itu?"

Lussuria : "Itu benang"

Fran: "Oh, yang itu?"

Lussuria: "Benang juga"

Fran: "Jadi ini semua benang?"

Lussuria: "Bukan, kan ada gunting, jarum, peniti, kancing.."

Fran: "Kok aneh kedengarannya, memangnya lagi ngapain?"

Lussuria : "Ini namanya menjahit, Franny"

Fran: "Apaan tuh menjahit? Itu bukannya bajunya mami?"

Lussuria: "Iya, kemarin baju mami-mu robek, kecantol pintu.."

Fran: "….oh"

Lalu setelah beberapa jam melihat Lussuria menjahit, Fran akhirnya tidak tahan lagi

Fran: "Mba Luss, aku mau nyoba dong.."

Lussuria: "Menjahit? Bahaya loh, nanti bisa ketusuk"

Fran: "Mba aja daritadi gak ketusuk"

Lussuria: "Baiklah, sini aku ajarin. Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil mba, gak enak di denger"

Fran: "Iya, mba"

Dengan itu Fran diajarin menjahit sama Lussu, dia kasih 1 jarum ke Fran,

Lussu: "Nih jarumnya,"

Fran: "Oke.."

Setelah beberapa menit Remaja itu baru sadar akan sesuatu hal

Fran: "Aku ngejahit apa?"

Lussuria: "Oh iya!"

Peri itu merobek 1 kain yang udah gak kepakai,

Lussuria: "Ini, kamu coba jahit segitu dulu,"

Fran: "Oke."

.

Terus Fran menjahit hingga gak sengaja jari telunjuknya tertusuk jarum,

Fran: "Au"

Lussuria: "Aduh, ketusuk ya? Tuh kan udah ku bilang"

Fran: "Yah berdarah.. jadinya gimana?"

.

Dengan cepat Lussuria lari-lari ke bawah terus ke atas lagi cuma buat ngambil kotak P3K, tapi sayangnya pas udah sampai atas, Fran udah jatuh dilantai gak sadarkan diri.

Lussuria langsung panik, soalnya sejarah dia menjahit gak pernah ketusuk langsung pingsan begitu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menelpon Mammon dan Levi.

Karena jaman dulu gak ada HP, jadi pakai burung gereja. Namun akhirnya berita itu sampai di kuping ratu dan raja dalam waktu sehari dan 1 kerajaan itupun menjadi panik, semuanya ramai-ramai ke kamarnya ngelihat anak itu udah tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya,

.

Lussuria: "Aduh, gimana iniiii…"

Squalo: "VOOOOIIIIIII! Lu apain anak gue?"

Bentak Squalo sampai suaminya tutup kuping.

Lussuria: "Kan katanya dia mau ngejahit, yaudah gue ajarin ngejahit, gataunya dia ketusuk terus gue turun buat ngambil kotak P3K pas gue balik dia udah tiduran dilantai"

Mammon: "Tunggu, lu suruh dia jahit pake jarum apa?"

Lussuria: "Jarum ini"

Peri itu ngambil jarum yang digunakan korban,

Mammon: "Itu mah jarum gue"

Lussuria: "Apa bedanya?"

Mammon: "Itu biasanya gue pake buat ngambilin racun-racun binatang, terus gue kumpulin jadi satu terus gue koleksi. Lumayan kan buat cari duit"

.

Hening sesaat..

.

Squalo: "JADI SEKARANG ANAK GUE MATI?"

Ratu itu jadi syok,

Lussuria: "AAAAA! FRANNY MATIII!"

Mammon: "Kagak, dia bakal gak bangun untuk beberapa hari"

Squalo jadi melotot ke arah Lussuria yang barusan ngomong anaknya mati.

Lussuria: "Maafin gue, k-kan gue gatauu.."

Ternyata Xanxus kebelet ngomong, jadi akhirnya dia ngomong

Xanxus: "Terus dia kapan bangunnya?"

Mammon: "Hmm.. itu gue gatau.."

Lalu suasana jadi hening lagi..

Lussuria: "Oh aku tahu!"

Semuanya ngelihat ke arah Lussuria yang lagi ngambil salah satu buku dongeng Fran

Lussuria: "Ini kan kayak cerita Putri Tidur! Kalo menurut cerita ini sih mesti dicium sama pangeran dari negeri seberang"

Squalo: "Gak bisa dari negeri sebelah aja?"

Lussuria: "Waduh gatau deh, coba aja"

Squalo: "VOOOOIIIIII LU GIMANA SIH, MASA ANAK GUE SURUH COBA SATU-SATU?"

Levi: "Kenapa gak negeri kita aja?"

Semuanya menatap Levi

Levi: "Apa?"

Xanxus: "Di negeri ini cuma ada 1 kerajaan, cuma kita doang, sampah."

Levi langsung diem.

Mammon: "Yaudah gini aja, lu pada tenang aja dulu. Pokoknya dia belom mati. Kita tunggu berita selanjutnya aja dari kerajaan seberang."

Squalo dengan pasrah setuju dengan omongan Mammon. Jadi mereka balik ke kamar masing-masing sedangkan 3 peri itu disuruh jaga anak itu di kamarnya supaya gak kenapa-napa lagi.

* * *

><p>Udah berhari-hari anak itu masih juga gak bangun. Kerajaan jadi semakin sepi, tidak ada kabar pula dari peri-perinya.<p>

Rakyatnya jelas udah tau tentang kondisi itu, karena rata-rata rakyatnya tukang ngegossip, jadilah berita itu nyampe ke negeri sebelah, negeri belakang, dan negeri seberang. Jadi kini seluruh negeri turut berduka walaupun anaknya belum mati.

Mendengar itu, Pangeran Belphegor yang sedang jalan-jalan di pasar jadi penasaran, tapi waktu bersamaan pula dia gak peduli.

Sampai habislah 1 bulan, Mammon punya usul ke Ratu Squalo.

Mammon: "Daripada gini terus, kita bikin spanduk atau poster aja"

Squalo: "Spanduk apaan?"

Mammon: "Yang dapet ngebangunin Fran, dapet 1 dollar"

Squalo sama Xanxus cuma sweatdrop.

Xanxus: "500 dollar"

Mammon: "Raja yakin? Kita kan gak punya duit segitu banyak-"

Xanxus: "Duit lu"

Ratu Squalo cuma ketawa cekikikan doang. Karena Xanxus yang nyuruh, Mammon gak bisa ngebantah. Dia cuma bisa nyesel kenapa dia kasih usul tentang duit.

Alhasil poster dan spanduk itu dipajang di seluruh wilayah.

Melihat itu lagi, Pangeran Belphegor dari negeri sebelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang walaupun dia dari negeri sebelah.

Ia berangkat pada hari itu juga pake kuda 'mewah' nya. Dengan cepat ia melaju ke negeri itu, tapi dia lupa negeri itu dilewati sama selat yang cukup luas, jadi mau gak mau dia naik perahu.

.

Singkat cerita akhirnya dia sampe juga 1 hari itu, tapi hari udah malam. Dia masih ngelanjutin perjalanan karena 'tanggung'.

Pas udah sampe, kebetulan di negeri itu jam 7 masih rame diluar. Jadi dia nanya-nanya ke orang-orang

Bel : "Ada yang tahu istana dimana?"

Orang: "Itu, lu lurus terus, belok kiri, perempatan belok kanan"

Sedangkan Belphegor ngelihat negeri ini banyak banget perempatan.

Bel: "Yang jelas dong, perempatan yang mana!"

Orang: "Itu yang ada lampu merah"

Bel: "Namanya perempatan ada lampu merah semua"

Akhirnya orang itu dipaksa buat nunjukin jalan sampe ke depan istana.

.

Sesampainya di depan istana, Bel ngelihat-ngelihat istana yang megah itu. Dia cuma meringis. Pas dibuka pintu gerbangnya, ternyata tamannya banyak semak belukarnya, jadi dia harus pangkas 1 per 1.

.

_meanwhile in Fran's room.._

_._

Lussuria: "Mammon, ini racun kapan ilangnya sih?"

Mammon: "Kan gue udah bilang gue gatau,"

Lussuria: "Aduh gimana kalo Fran mati kelaperan nanti?"

Mammon: "Kubur"

Lussuria jadi tambah galau denger jawabannya Mammon, dia lari-larian di kamar Fran. Sedangkan ratu dan raja karena udah jam 8 malem, mereka ngantuk, karena mereka kira hari ini bakal kayak biasanya, jadi mereka tidur jam 8.

.

_Back to Bel.._

.

Dia masih mangkasin semak-semaknya, terus dia nemu sekuntum bunga mawar merah. Dia ambil dan simpen buat nanti.

Singkat cerita akhirnya dia sampe juga didepan pintu istana, dan dia buka pintunya tapi dia gak lihat ada siapa-siapa. Jadi dia jalan-jalan masuk dari kamar ke kamar.

Saat dia mau masuk ke kamar ratu dan raja, dia merasa ada aura yang gak enak, jadi dia gak jadi masuk.

Sampe tersisa 1 kamar yang belum dia buka, yaitu kamar atas. Pas dia buka, ketemulah sama 3 peri dan anak itu.

Lussuria langsung berhenti lari-lari dan meluk Pangeran Belphegor.

.

Lussuria: "AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Makasih udah dateng, pangeran negeri seberang!"

Bel: "Ushishishi..gue dari negeri sebelah, bodoh"

Semuanya menjadi hening.

Mammon: "Kalo gitu gak bakal mempan dong. Sono pulang"

Bel: "Heh, enak aje. Udah bagus gue pangkas taman lo jadi rapi. Gue bukan tukang kebon."

Lussuria: "Oh iya, kita sampe lupa motong kebon...aduuuuhh..."

Belphegor jalan ke arah Fran yang sedang tidur dan menatapnya,

.

Bel: "Oh jadi ini anaknya...baiklah kalo gitu"

Pas dia mau nyium, Mammon dengan cepat ngehalangin pake tangannya, alhasil Bel nyium tangannya Mammon.

Mammon: "Woi!"

Bel: "Eh kok jadi nyium tangan lo? Kalo mo dicium sama pangeran ngantri dong, shishi"

Mammon: "Narsis banget lu, nanti kalo dia gak bangun, lu berani bayar berapa?"

Bel: "Secukupnya"

Belphegor mau nyium lagi dan sekali lagi dihadangin sama Mammon,

Bel: "Apalagi?"

Mammon: "Secukupnya itu berapa? Soalnya kita yang bakal tanggung jawab ke ratu dan raja!"

Pangeran itu ngeluarin dompet dan ternyata dia gak bawa duit sama sekali

Bel: "Ushishishi, nanti gue kirim duitnya pokoknya."

Sekali lagi Bel mau nyium dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti

Mammon: "Apa?"

Bel: "Jangan hadangin lagi"

Mammon: "Iya, buruan"

Lalu Bel nyium Fran.

.

Setelah dilihat beberapa detik ternyata gak ada perubahan..

Mammon: "Nah loh.."

Bel: "Ah, gak mungkin gagal. Coba lagi!"

Mammon: "Weeeeeeeeiiiiiii!"

Mammon ngehadang lagi

Bel: "Apa?"

Mammon: "Cukup sekali, atau lu mesti bayar lagi"

Bel: "Udah lu ambil kerajaan gue aja"

Lalu Bel cium anak itu lagi,

.

**PLAK!**

.

Fran nampar Bel,

Fran: "Gue udah bangun daritadi"

Suasana jadi hening lagi,

Lussuria: "...daritadi?"

Fran: "Dari tadi jam 3 gue udah bangun. Jangan ciumin gue lagi, gue mau tidur"

Mereka semua(minus Fran) syok berat.

Levi: "...gue..laporan ke raja dulu..."

Levi langsung pergi

Lussuria: "...gue laporan ke ratu dulu"

Lussuria langsung pergi walau raja sama ratu itu 1 kamar

Mammon: "...gue ngelepas poster-poster di depan dulu"

Dilanjutkan Mammon yang pergi.

.

Fran: "Yah jadi gue sendirian dong.."

Bel: "Kan ada gue"

Fran: "Siapa lu?"

Bel: "Gue pangeran dari negeri sebelah! Ushishishi"

Fran: "...Bukannya harusnya dari negeri seberang?"

Bel: "Di buku gue negeri sebelah, makanya gue dateng"

Ternyata pangeran itu juga sering di-dongengin.

.

Bel: "Ini buat lu,"

Dia ngasih bunga mawar yang tadi,

Fran: "Mawar merah?"

Bel: "Iya, ushishishi.."

Fran: "Ini kan bunga yang gue tanem dari gue kecil. Terus lu petik gitu aja?"

Mendengar itu, Belphegor merasa bersalah

Bel: "Yaudah nanti gue ganti deh, gue bakal tanemin taman di kerajaan ini dengan mawar merah semua! Asalkan.."

Fran: "Asalkan?"

Bel: "Lu nikah sama gue"

Fran jadi diem

Fran: "Lu tanya ke bonyok(bokap nyokap) gue aja ya..takutnya gak boleh."

Bel cuma ngangguk dan tidur disebelah Fran karena kasurnya lumayan besar. Namun yang jelas mereka tidur berjarak.

.

Keesokan harinya ternyata Squalo dan Xanxus merestui karena mereka kira pangeran itu yang nyelamatin anak mereka, sedangkan ketiga perinya itu gak ngomong apa-apa pula.

Jadi mereka nikah,

and live happily ever after.

**END**

* * *

><p>R&amp;R? maap kalo garing banget.. Happy New Year, hope this made your day :D<p> 


End file.
